Everybody Does It
by TalksToSelf
Summary: Kurt walks in on Blaine watching a certain kind of movie and thinks it's the end of their relationship... he couldn't be more wrong


Kurt flung his bag to one side eager to meet up with his boyfriend. Blaine's dad gave him the okay to head on up so he skipped eagerly up the stairs. What he found in Blaine's bedroom was not what he expected. Blaine sat at his desk, with his trousers unzipped, flushed pink erection in his hand, and on his computer screen two men writhing around in ecstasy under the heading of 'HOT TWINK GETS HIS ASS FILLED AND BEGS FOR MORE'.  
"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, shocked at his entrance. He sat frozen in his place, his dick weeping with unspent promise.  
"I… Your dad said…" Kurt stammered, avoiding looking at his boyfriend is such a compromising position. Blaine quickly closed the window and forced his swollen cock back into his trousers. Kurt's face was the colour of a tomato.

"Do you uh… wanna talk about this?" Blaine asked gingerly, closing his laptop. He sat down on the edge of his bed where Kurt had settled himself.  
"No!" Kurt squeaked, embarrassedly. "Yes… I don't know!" Kurt buried his scarlet face in his hands. "The guys in the video are they… sexier than me?"  
"Kurt…" Blaine said weakly, he was dishevelled and sexy looking and Kurt just couldn't handle that right now.  
"No. Just… why!?" Kurt demanded "I won't sleep with you so you get your kicks elsewhere? Is that it?"  
"Kurt…" Blaine started again but was cut off by Kurt standing up abruptly.  
"I'm going home." He announced  
"You can't be mad at me for this…" Blaine begged. Kurt turned to stare at him, with fierce eyes.  
"Oh I can't? My boyfriend gets his rocks off on strangers doing it on the internet and I can't be mad about it!?"  
"Everybody does it!" Blaine said knowing his excuses sounded pitiful.  
"We're not everybody!" Kurt cried and stormed out, leaving a very flustered and very turned on Blaine sat on his bed regretting ever turning on his laptop.

Kurt went straight home, barged past Finn in the hallway, stomped up the stairs and flung himself onto his bed. Finn narrowed his eyebrows and followed his step brother upstairs.  
"What's up dude?"  
"Blaine!" Kurt fumed, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Why are men such… such…" Kurt couldn't even find a word for what men were. Finn didn't know quite what to say, instead he plucked a few tissues from Kurt's bedside table and handed them to him. Kurt accepted them gratefully and dabbed at his eyes. "When you were with Quinn or Rachel did you ever…" He started but couldn't finish, turning pink.  
"Did I ever what?" Prompted Finn.  
"Watch… those kind of videos?" He asked, his voice lowering to almost unhearable levels. Finn chuckled and nodded.  
"All the time dude. Is that all he did?"

"All that he did!?" Kurt blurted. "Why? It's disgusting it's… it's…"  
"Totally normal." Finn told him. Kurt sighed. He didn't understand why nobody thought this was a big deal. "Look I don't want to get into some deep conversation about this but Blaine didn't do anything any normal teenager doesn't do… you shouldn't knock it until you've tried it." Finn patted Kurt on the back and left the room, leaving his step brother to reflect upon the situation.

If the thought of sex made Kurt uneasy, the thought of watching two complete strangers do it made him positively wretch in discomfort. Instead Kurt decided to do what he did best. He put on his radio and sang along.

"_Every day I'm in a daze_." He sang, his voice an octave higher than usual as he was still upset.  
"_Looking for that someone_  
_Every day I sit and kneel and pray_  
_Oh sweet love can I get some_?" He poured his little heart into every word, the chorus came and he cringed at the poignancy of it

"_So why do you desert me baby boy?_  
_I need your love right now_" Was he not good enough for Blaine? Were the men in those films better than he was? Of course they were. He was a baby penguin in comparison.  
"_And if you desert me baby boy…_  
_Don't you leave me in your crowd_." And everyone agreed with him. It was 'normal'

"_Ooh Ooh Ooooooh Oh_  
_Oooh Ooooooh_  
_Ooh Ooh Ooooooh Oh_  
_Oooh Ooooooh_" Kurt clung to his amazing ability to empower vocal runs.

"_Some day when you see my face_  
_You will think that you have won_  
_And some day when it's all away_  
_I will have just begun_" If he couldn't live up to Blaine's expectations, fuelled by internet porn, surely the former Warbler would leave him?

"_So why did you desert me baby boy?_  
_I thought that you, you were the one_" Tears flowed freely down Kurt's cheeks.  
"_So if you prefer the other one_  
_He won't bring you the sun._"

-

"Thanks for coming over." Blaine mumbled as Kurt sat on his bed.  
"I can't say I'm not upset…" Kurt admitted. "I'm not giving you what you need so…"  
"Kurt don't say it like that." Blaine begged.  
"So…" Continued Kurt as though he hadn't heard him. "Show me."  
"What?" He asked in shock. "Show you…"  
"Show me what it is that gets you so hot and bothered." Kurt repeated, blushing furiously. "I want to know."  
"I thought you didn't like those sort of films… are you sure?"  
"I don't. Just… boot up your computer before I change my mind." Kurt said firmly, he pulled a second chair up to Blaine's computer and very reluctantly Blaine loaded one of the tamer clips.

Immediately Kurt regretted his decision to try join in with Blaine's fixation, as the lean blond in the movie lay down with his… thing sticking up in the air. Kurt hid his head in his hands and peeked through his fingers. It was ridiculously huge, and where Kurt had a small patch of dark hair he was completely slick and smooth. Kurt could never compare to him. Another man appeared in the frame, also naked as the good lord that Kurt didn't believe in had made him. He settled between the other man's legs and began licking the tip of the blond's cock  
"Uncomfortable?" Blaine asked.  
"Extremely." Kurt mumbled but he continued watching as the darker haired young man began sucking. "I don't think I can do that…" He admitted as the man in the film inserted all 10 inches of the blond man's monstrous appendage in his mouth and presumably down his throat.  
"Nobody's asking you to." Blaine said softly, crossing his legs, apparently turned on by this.

"Ooh yeah baby, take it." The blond purred.  
"How does he do that… that thing with his jaw?" Kurt asked embarrassedly. Blaine sighed and paused the video.  
"Kurt this isn't right… you shouldn't be learning like this. This… this isn't sex. Well… it is but it's not making love." Blaine explained prying Kurt's hands from his eyes. "Sex should be this… this beautiful union between two people… not two people getting paid to show off for the cameras."  
"I thought this is what you liked…" Kurt said, confused.  
"It turns me on yeah… but not as much as you do Kurt. Yes you… with your innocence and fragility and embarrassment. You." Blaine said kissing Kurt's hand gently. "Look I'm sorry you caught me getting off, but that's no reason for you to ruin your ideas on what a couple in love should do." Blaine raised his hand to Kurt's hot cheek.

"In love?" Kurt repeated softly.  
"Of course I love you silly." Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt on the nose. "How could I not?" Kurt lowered his gaze to where Blaine was obviously turned on, straining against his jet black trousers.  
"Do you want to… do things like that… with me?" Kurt asked very cautiously.  
"When we're ready… yes." Blaine said moving his face closer to his boyfriend's.  
"I don't think I can do that thing with my jaw…" Kurt whispered, his lips nearly touching Blaine's "But… I think… maybe I should try to be a little more… open minded." Blaine captured Kurt's lips with his, licking slowly along the soprano's bottom lip, soft and cherry tasting as it was. He made a mental note to ask him what lip balm he used, but as the kiss deepened it was the last thought in his mind. He felt he cock twitch slightly, and from the slightly shocked look on Kurt's face apparently he had done too.

"So…" Kurt whispered, placing his forehead to Blaine's.  
"So…" Blaine repeated. Kurt smiled softly.  
"Tell me you love me again." He pleaded.  
"I love you." Blaine's voice was kind and reassuring and it gave Kurt the courage to fall to his knees, half underneath Blaine's desk and unzip Blaine's pants. It all happened so fast Blaine was stunned to silence but regained his composure just as Kurt shakily reached into his boxers. "You don't have to…" He started.  
"I want to." Kurt purred, unleashing Blaine's member. He had caught a glimpse before, but now faced with the actual reality, he wasn't disappointed. Sure he was nowhere near as large as the men in the porno they'd just been watching, but Kurt was secretly glad of this as he didn't think he could manage that much in his mouth let alone more intimate places.

He slowly and deliberately relaxed his tongue and licked the tip of his boyfriend's wildest desire. Blaine moaned at the very slight touch, he was certain Kurt was doing this for all the wrong reasons but right now logic was not his strong suit, especially not as Kurt blew on the trail of saliva he'd just left. Blaine shivered and was just recovering from the first assault when Kurt placed the swollen pink head between his lips and began licking at all that was in his mouth. Blaine threw his head back and let out an  
"Oh." So soft and deep, Kurt knew that he was doing well. He gave a test suck and saw Blaine's hand clench into a fist underneath his desk, losing himself in the warmth and unforgiving wetness of Kurt's mouth. As Kurt began to become a little more confident in his gentle sucking motions Blaine's hips twitched upwards with want.

Kurt took a deep breath and tried to relax his throat to accommodate as much of Blaine as he could. He only managed a few more inches than he'd already had but Blaine seemed to think this was enough as he babbled incoherently. Kurt pulled back a little, pleased that he was doing so well. Kurt placed his tongue against the underside of Blaine's shaft and licked roughly, pressing him against the roof of his mouth.  
"My god Kurt…" Blaine murmured. As Kurt leaned forward once again to take as much of Blaine as he could Blaine gave a guttural moan. "If you keep doing that I'm gonna… oh." He moaned, helpless to Kurt's ministrations. He did it again, and Blaine lowered his hand to entwine his fingers into Kurt's feather light hair.

Kurt's hands steeled on his hips and that should have been Blaine's first warning, the second should have been the look of determination in his eyes, as he began to speed up, sucking harder and faster than Blaine could cope with. He barely had time to stammer out an apology before his orgasm washed over him. Thick sticky fluid shot out of the end of his cock, buried deep within the recesses of Kurt's throat at the time. Kurt pulled back, choking. Blaine panicked.  
"I'm sorry I should have warned you I…"  
"It's fine." Kurt said clearing his throat and looking a little surprised. Blaine helped him up off the floor and did up his trousers.  
"Kurt… that was amazing. Thank you… so much." He leaned in to kiss Kurt but Kurt raised his hand.  
"Not after where my mouth has just been, I need toothpaste and Listerine stat." Kurt said, smiling widely.  
"Bathroom." Blaine chuckled and Kurt excused himself to go brush his teeth. Blaine meanwhile shut down the computer and thought about what just happened. His punishment for watching mucky movies had been a blow job from his sexy boyfriend. He made a mental note to one day 'accidentally' let Kurt walk in on him with the vibrator he kept hidden in his sock drawer.

A/n: Reviews feed the boy love. Song is 'Baby Boy' by Britney Spears


End file.
